Pas si mal ce nouvel an
by Soso77G
Summary: Rick est de corvée pour ce nouvel an, il doit surveiller son petit frère qui organise une soirée ...


Voici une petite histoire sortie tout droit de mon imagination  
C'est un one shot pour vous faire patienter de mon autre fiction " Days Gone Bye " j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

- Maman, je peux inviter des gens à la maison pour le nouvel an ?

C'était une belle journée pour un mois de Novembre. Les feuilles des arbres avaient de belles couleurs automnales et le soleil brillait avec enthousiasme. Bien qu'il ne réchauffait guère, cela plaisir d'avoir du beau temps.  
Rick Grimes était un jeune homme de 19 ans et il était dans sa chambre en train de faire ses devoirs. Il était actuellement en train de travailler sur son concours pour rentrer dans la police nationale de l'état de Géorgie, l'enjeu était donc important ! D'autant plus que c'était son rêve le plus cher : devenir un jour Shérif.  
Néanmoins, lorsque Rick entendit son petit frère parler d'une soirée pour le nouvel an, il ne pu se concentrer d'avantage.

_* Ca y'est va falloir que je joue la nounou toute la soirée !_

C'était toujours la même histoire, dès que son petit frère Nathan voulait organiser une soirée, il fallait que ça soit Rick qui chaperonne ! Il avait quand même 17 ans, c'était plus un enfant ! Mais non, Rick devait toujours s'assurer que tout se passait bien.  
Lors de la dernière soirée que Nathan avait organisée, Rick était resté assis au bar pendant près de 4h à servir les ados. Il s'était ennuyé à mourir sachant que même son ami Shane n'avait pas pu venir pour lui changer les idées. Et là, ça allait recommencer, il devrait encore garder cette bande de gamins tout le nouvel an en devant faire la police pour surveiller qu'il n'y en ait pas qui fassent des comas éthyliques ! Remarque, ça l'entraînerait pour son futur boulot ! Mais lui aussi avait envie de s'amuser pour le nouvel an !  
Enfin bon, c'était toujours la même chose, même s'il rallait ça se finirait de la même façon donc bon autant prendre les devant et demander tout de suite à Shane s'il voulait pas venir lui tenir compagnie !

- Bah oui pourquoi pas mon chéri, avec ton père on voulait aller au restaurant de toute manière, faudra demander a Rick s'il voudrait pas rester avec vous !

_* Et bah voila direct on m'envoie au casse pipe !_

Rick décida de laisser tomber ses révisions, de toute façon, il n'était plus concentré du tout ! Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea dans la salon ou les membres de sa familles étaient en train de discuter.

- Faut encore que je vous surveille c'est ça ?

Demanda-t-il directement à son frère. Nathan paru étonné que Rick soit si froid avec lui, d'habitude il était un peu plus diplomate …

- Bah cette année c'est la dernière année, après je passe le bac et je reverrai plus mes amis ! J'aimerai marquer le coup quoi ! Aller s'il te plait ! Ramène Shane si tu veux !

- Oui bah faut déjà qu'il accepte hein … Bon ok de toute façon j'ai pas le choix à ce que je vois !

Rick lança un regard assassin à sa mère qui trouva très raisonnable de ne rien dire à ce moment là. Sans attendre d'avantage, Rick retourna dans sa chambre et mit de la musique pour décompresser.

* * *

Le fameux soir du 31 décembre était arrivé. Encore une fois, Shane s'était défilé à la soirée de Samantha et avait laissé Rick seul à son sort.  
Ce dernier avait passé l'après-midi à faire des courses,à nettoyer et à installer la maison pour la fête de son frère qui lui, avait passé près de trois heures dans la salle de bain.

La maison resplendissait, les décorations de noël étaient toutes accordées sur le thème blanc et argenté. Le sapin scintillait de mille feux avec toutes ces belles lumières.  
Rick appréciait beaucoup les périodes de noël, tout semblait plus beau, tout le monde avait l'air plus heureux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Rick n'avait pas entendu que les premiers invités étaient arrivés. Il y avait deux jeunes d'apparence gothique que Rick salua rapidement de la main. S'en suivit rapidement une bande de filles qui gloussaient puis ensuite Rick cessa de faire attention aux invités.  
D'instinct il se dirigea vers le bar et fut étonné de voir que, déjà des jeunes voulaient boire. Il les servit puis se rassit tout en observant la maison se remplir manifestement.

_* Il a invité tout le lycée ou quoi …_

Plus d'une cinquantaines de lycéens étaient en train de danser dans le milieu du salon et certains continuaient encore d'arriver.

- Allez Rick vient danser !

Nathan insistait pour le faire danser mais il n'en avait aucune envie, il imaginait Shane en train de draguer Samantha et toutes les autres filles là bas … Il aurait tellement aimé passer une bonne soirée avec eux, il était littéralement dégoutté d'être là.

- Lâche moi, je t'ai dis non Nathan, va t'amuser, c'est ta soirée profites en !

Nathan soupira puis retourna danser avec deux filles. L'une étaient blonde et avait les cheveux attachés, elle portait une petite robe bleue ciel et Nathan semblait très intéressé par son déhanché ! A coté d'elle se trouvait une jeune fille brune. Elle avait les cheveux longs, lui tombant sous la poitrine et de jolis yeux marron en amande. Elle semblait un peu réservée et Rick se dit qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans les parages. Elle dansait discrètement en riant de temps à autre aux blagues de Nathan.  
Tout en l'observant, Rick vit que la fille tournait souvent le regard vers lui.

_*N'importe quoi mon pauvre gars, elle regarde le bar c'est tout !_

Pour éviter de fabuler sur les copines de son frère Rick décida de se rafraîchir quelques instant à la salle de bain. Pour ce faire, il dut traverser toute la piste de danse avec des « Oh Rick ! t'es venu danser ! » Tous les deux mètres cinquante …

En revenant de son expédition - faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont - à la salle de bain, Rick se heurta contre quelqu'un et il se reçu un verre d'eau sur sa chemise.

- Ah merde !

- Oh mince, je suis désolée, vraiment je voulais pas !

Rick releva les yeux puis se trouva nez à nez avec la jeune fille brune qu'il regardait tout à l'heure. Il se sentit tout bête d'avoir été grossier devant elle surtout qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas fait attention, et qu'elle se sentait beaucoup plus gênée que lui !

- C'est … C'est pas grave, je regardais pas devant moi !

Rick sentait son visage s'empourprer, il était très embarrasser de se faire remarquer de cette manière. Il s'éclipsa rapidement puis se remit rapidement derrière son bar !

_*quel idiot ! Bah là si elle te regarde tu sauras pourquoi hein !_

Et en effet, ça ne loupait pas ! La jeune fille jetait de plus en plus souvent des regards vers lui. De temps à autres elle essayait même de lui sourire mais Rick détournait les yeux à ce moment là, étant mal à l'aise face à ses regards insistant.  
Néanmoins, lorsqu'il détourna son regard il vit le sourire de la fille se glacer et elle avait baissé la tête, visiblement déçue.  
Rick se sentit coupable, mais ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, il n'ait pas envie de la rendre triste. Il versa un verre de soda puis décida de lui apporter, ça pourrait rattraper un peu son attitude bourrine.

- Tiens, pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir foncer dessus tout à l'heure !

- Il lui tendit le verre avec un beau sourire et il vit que cela lui faisait plaisir.

- Oh merci c'est trop gentil Rick !

- Oh tu connais mon prénom ?

- Ah euh .. Oui c'est ton frère qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Moi c'est Lori !

- Ah c'est un joli prénom ! Enchanté Lori je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu par ici ….

- Non je suis nouvelle dans la ville, avant j'habitais du coté de Miami mais mes parents ont décider de changer radicalement de vie !

- Ah oui en effet, là, ça change bien ! ajouta Rick en riant.

Rick la trouvait vraiment charmante cette Lori. Elle avait un sourire splendide et sa petite robe noire lui allait à ravir. D'un coup il se disait que la soirée n'était pas si mal que ça !

- Dit Rick j'adore cette chanson, ça te dirait de danser un peu ?

- Oui pourquoi pas !

Rick détestait danser, il était vraiment nul à ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de contredire la jeune fille. Il tenta donc de cacher son malaise puis de danser de manière détachée.  
Les deux jeunes gens dansèrent pendant un long moment tout en continuant de discuter de temps à autre. Lori lui plaisait définitivement.  
S'en suivit un slow. Rick hésita quelques instants puis se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui proposer. Elle accepta immédiatement puis en se serrant contre lui, elle remarqua que sa chemise était mouillée dû à leur collision.

- Oh mince ta chemise est mouillée !

- C'est pas grave, je la changerai après la danse.

- Pour me rattraper, ça te dirait de venir chez moi demain ? Je te ferai des pancakes, c'est une tradition chez moi, tous les dimanches on fait des pancakes !

* * *

Et voila !  
Dans le comic, j'avais lu que Rick et Lori s'étaient rencontrés car Lori connaissait le frère de Rick donc j'avais bien envie de retranscrire une rencontre entre eux deux.  
Dites moi si vous avez aimer en tout cas j'espère que oui :)

_Soso77G*_


End file.
